An electric energy converter of the aforementioned type is known from document US 2013/0039100 A1. The electric energy converter is an inverter able to convert direct energy into three-phase alternating energy to power a three-phase electric motor. The electric energy converter comprises two first terminals associated with the direct energy, three second terminals associated with the three-phase alternating energy, and three switching arms, each switching arm including two switching half-arms connected in series between the first two terminals and connected to one another at a midpoint, the midpoint being connected to a second respective terminal.
Each switching half-arm includes two switching half-branches connected in parallel, or three switching half-branches depending on the considered embodiment, respectively, each switching half-branch including a switch made up of a transistor and a diode connected in antiparallel with the transistor.
The electric energy converter further comprises a control unit for the three switching arms, the control unit being configured to phase shift the switch of one arm relative to the other, in order to deliver the three-phase alternating energy at the output of the electric energy converter.
However, the switching operations of the switching arms are not always optimal.